Tower Of The Gods ch 4: Hermes Letter
I told Boyd about the prophecy Rachael gave me. "I decided you should come with me on the quest", I told him. "Really?", he replied. "Well yeah, it said a son of Ares and your the strongest and more reliable son of Ares I know", I said. "Then who will be our third musketeer?", Boyd asked. "Lets go ask Claudia, she's the best magic user at camp", I said. When we got to the Hecate cabin I could see Claudia. It looked like she meditating, there was different colored fires burning around her and she had Quintus sun medallion in her hand. "Claudia do you want join us on our quest" I asked. "Do you two idiots see that I'm trying to perform a spell", she said angrily. "You two broke my concentration". "Sorry we didn't know, so will you join us on our quest we could use your talents", I told her. "Sorry but I cant join you on your quest", she said. "Why?", I asked. "I'm trying to find Quintus with a locator spell, I had a nightmare about him", she said with an worried look. "I understand", I told her and with that Boyd and I left. "You aren't going to tell her about your nightmare", Boyd ask. "No she has to much to worry about as it is", I told him. "Now lets find our third crew member", Boyd said. We been walking trying to find out who to pick when Emiley Fawn appeared. Emiley is the sweet easy going eco - friendly girl. "Silas I heard you were going on a quest and I thought I could help", she said. Emiley isn't much of a fighter, matter of fact I don't think I ever seen her fight. "Our quest might be dangerous to I don't think you should come", I told her. "I could be the team healer, and I could help with sensing danger you know", she said. I really didn't want her to come because she could get hurt, but telling from Boyd's facial expression it seems she might be useful. "Ok just stay out of danger", I told her. "Thanks", she said with a big smile and she left. After I packed my bags for the quest tomorrow I walked to the beach so I could think clearly. While I was walking A man on a phone appeared. "Hello I'm Hermes messenger god of Olympus and you must be Silas", the god said. "Yeah I'm Silas", I said. "Good, here's a message from your father", he said. "My dad?", I said. "Yes your dad", Hermes said. The god pulled out an envolope that was the same color as the sea and handed it to me. "Please sign here and here". After I signed the god vanished and I was left alone at the beach. I sneaked back to my cabin and went to sleep. Tower Of The Gods ch 5: We get a cruise ship Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Chapter Page